Electronic devices with large screens, such as notebook computers or tablet PCs, may include exterior covers (or book covers) for the purpose of protecting and obliquely supporting displays.
The exterior covers may support the rear surfaces of the electronic devices while being folded in a specific form in order to obliquely support the displays.
Furthermore, the electronic devices may include separate cradles in order to obliquely support the displays.